No Love Lost
by luvly-josie
Summary: Rukia, a married woman, loses her memory and falls for Ichigo, the doctor who treats her. While Kaien,her husband and Ichigo's brother,searches for her and the man who kidnapped her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Recognize

Inuzuri. That's where she was- in Inuzuri. She just couldn't remember how she ended up by the river with blood all over a beautiful expensive green dress. She knew she could never afford such a dress and why was she wounded? She carefully crawled away from the damp mud to the river. When she saw her reflection she gasped. She was older and her hair was cut shorter. She still had the same dark black hair, violet eyes and pale face except now she looked a healthier. She checked her body noticing that she had gain weight but wished she knew how. She lived on the street with Renji and there was hardly enough food for her to put on this much weight. She had bones sticking out of her body and was usually weak from hunger. There was no way she could be healthy in Inuzuri.

Her right arm was in pain. Underneath the short sleeve a deep cut was slowly letting out blood. Ripping off the bottom part of her dress off she managed to wrap the fabric around the wound. She figured the quicker she found Renji the quicker he could heal her before her wound became infected. She stood up too quickly immediately getting dizzy. Sucking it up she walked quickly back to the dirt road heading to the shack she and Renji called home.

She felt odd walking down that road again but when she saw her home from a distance she couldn't help but smile. She already felt safe knowing she would see Renji's face again and he would explain everything to her. Except when she arrived she found it deserted and falling apart. The light from the open door and the broken window spilled into the room. Even with all the light the room still looked small and depressing. Just bare walls, dirt floor, broken window. No clues lying around for her to figure out what happened much less a note from Renji telling her his location.

"Itsygo! I found her! She's right here!"

She quickly turned around to find a small green haired girl pointing at her. The girl wore a green robe slightly lighter than her hair and was barefoot. She found it strange the way the girl looked at her. With her big smile and wide green eyes it was if she discovered a treasure chest of candy.

Suddenly a tall man with black robes and bright orange hair came through the doorway. His amber eyes caught her off guard. They were kind, handsome, and trustworthy. Staring at them was too intoxicating so she forced herself to look away. "Great job kid you found her. Hey you are you alright?!" the man called out to her.

She didn't know why she felt threatened. This 'Itsygo' and kid were looking for her and Renji was nowhere to be found. Just because he was good looking and the kid was cute it still didn't mean she was safe. She quickly ran to climb out the window. Her body was half way out when she was suddenly pulled back by two strong callous hands wrap around her waist and a pair of small ones around her right foot.

The girl with the green hair yelled, "Itsygo! Don't let her get away!"

"Let go of me!" she cried out kicking 'Itsygo' in the stomach. 'Itsygo' fell backwards onto the floor and she fell onto of him. For a second she let her head rest on his chest recalling something familiar.

"Hey you woman, what's your name?" 'Itsygo' said. She got off the man hoping to run away again but before she could he held onto her arm inspecting her horrible attempt to bandage her wound. He removed the makeshift bandage and frowned when he saw her wound. The bleeding had stop but he worried that it was infected. His fingers hastily moved closer to her cut which caused her to flinch. He look up at her staring straight into her violet eyes.

"Don't worry, we're here to help you" he said soothingly, "A man saw you walking and asked us to check up on you. I'm Ichigo and this is Nel. What's your name?"

She didn't respond, just kept staring into his eyes. Ichigo and Nel patiently waited knowing how frightened she felt. "I'm Rukia" she finally said. Ichigo let out a small smile before frowning.

"Rukia, that sounds nice. I'll get you fixed up in no time. Tell me how did you get this?"

"I don't know... I can't remember anything except Renji but-but I can't find him!" she jumped up filled with panic. Renji wasn't here and their home was bare. Either he left her or he was in danger. Those thoughts filled Rukia up with panic and her violet orbs swelled with tears. Ichigo stood up wrapping his arm around her and bringing her close to his chest.

"Shh. Relax woman. We'll heal you first and then we'll help you find this 'Renji' guy. But first, I need you to sit down and let me clean that gash you have." He led her out the door holding her tight incase she tried to run again. "It's amazing you're able to move it. Looks like someone tried to stab you with sword"

A memory flashed before Rukia's eyes. A woman pushing her out of the way of a sword. That was all she could see but the voices were loud and clear as if it was happening at that moment.

"_RUKIA!! Move!" _a woman's voice ranged in her ears. She covered her ears hoping the voice would disappear but it only continued. "_RUKIA!! RUN! GET BY-"_

"HISANA!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo and Nel were startled by her outburst, Ichigo tightened his grip on her afraid she would collapse or run away.

"Whoth's Histhana?" Nel asked. Rukia faced the girl unable to find the answer. Who was Hisana? Why was this woman yelling for her to run?

"Uh...I don't know...I don't know anything," Rukia whispered before closing her eyes. Ichigo gently shook her only to realize that she passed out from the anxiety. He took her into his arms amazed at how small her body was. She only looked to be about 16 or 17. Other than the blood all over her dress and cut she looked healthy. He wondered why a pretty, healthy girl would come to a rundown shack like this.

Then something caught his eye. On her ankle was a silver bracelet with the family symbol he had almost forgotten.

"Nel...this girl look what she's wearing" he whispered.

Nel's eyes grew large when she saw the bracelet. "It's your family's emblem!" she cried excitingly.

"No it's not my family's. It's my brother's family. The Shiba's" he said bitterly.

Nel's expression changed from excited to sad. She knew the long bitter story between Ichigo and his half brothers and sister. "Itsygo..."

Ichigo chuckled, "She's probably a slave who escaped and thought she could sell it for a few bucks. Come on we'll take her to our place where she can rest. This place gives me the creeps"

"Ok Itsygo."

She followed Ichigo out of the shack silently wishing that Ichigo would become the better man and reunite with his family.

He needed them now more than ever.


	2. Prolouge to Search

**Chapter Two: Prolouge to Search**

"_I'm fat," she said with embarrassment. _

_Kaien gave her a stern look, staring straight into her violet orbs. Rukia tried her best to look away but couldn't. She secretly loved how his undivided attention was on her and only her. _

_With a loud voice Kaien responded, "You're not fat. Compare to how you were three years ago you're healthy. Besides, I wouldn't blame you. The Kuchiki's have delicious food every night." He gently pat her head giving her that large goofy grin of his. She almost smiled at this but didn't want to let her guard down yet. For a year she had heard the other noble girls whisper about how she put on weight lowering her self-esteem. But Kaien could make her feel self confident again in a single sentence._

_Rukia brought up another excuse, "I'm a commoner. I'm only living with the Kuchiki's because my sister is married to one." Kaien didn't stop smiling and his hand moved to her right upper arm. Rukia felt odd. She wanted to pull away and leave but part of her wanted to stay. No, actually that part of her wanted to grab his face and pull him into her first real kiss._

"_Which makes you a noble even by marriage" he said dismissing her excuse._

"_I'm not a lady! I chew with my mouth open, say obscenities, pass gas, I don't have any manners or morals-" _

_Kaien interrupted her, "-I never did like stuffy girls. The way they always curtsy, were always polite, hardly ever said what was on their mind-"_

"_-why do you want to marry me?"_

_Kaien stopped mid sentence. He wasn't sure how to say it but he wanted to say it. So he put it as bluntly as he could "I think it's because I love you." He took her by surprise. She didn't expect that from him. It had to be a trick that the noble girls had set up with Kaien's help. _

_But her Kaien-dono was not like that! He was kind to her, always knew how to cheer her up, and actually had conversations with her. He cared what she said and what she thinks. She loved listening to him about his views on life, watching him fight and how he always frowns when he was annoyed._

_But the doubt still linger._

"_How do you know? I mean what does it feel like?"_

_Kaien brought his hand to his face, gently touching his chin as he took time to think. Rukia patiently waited for an answer but it felt like an eternity for her. "It's like a butterfly," he finally said._

"_A butterfly?"_

"_Yea, when I see you from afar I get this butterfly in my stomach and I feel a bit nervous"_

"_Nervous? You're not nervous now!" she scoffed. _

"_Because I'm pretending to be confident but I still feel a bit nervous that I could run away and pretend this was all a dream. Then I always think about being able to see you every day and if I don't I feel depressed."_

"_I don't think that's love but more of an obsession."_

"_Then I guess I'm obsessed with you therefore you should be my wife."_

_Wife. He wanted her to be his wife. What did wives do anyway? Watching her sister and the other married women it didn't look like much fun. Hosting dinners and parties for your husband's friends and family, supervising the servants, having to ask permission to leave the house even to see your family. Just doing whatever your husband ordered you to do. This didn't appeal to Rukia. She wanted to ride horses, fight, visit whom she wanted when she wanted. She didn't want a husband controlling her._

_Perhaps with Kaien it would be different. He was head of his household and let his younger sister and brother do what they wanted. He also wasn't like the other noble men especially her brother-in-law. Still, marriage was a life changing decision and if she was to be bound by a man she would want to love him._

"_I don't know if I love you," she whispered softly. She didn't know what it was or how it felt. She did feel something for her Kaien-dono she just wasn't sure if was really love or a childish crush._

_Kaien leaned in so close to Rukia that their noses were touching. He softly said to her "Then tell me if you love me after this."_

_Just like that, Rukia Kuchiki had her first real kiss with Kaien Shiba the day she turned eighteen._

_

* * *

_

Kuukaku watched as her brother's eyes flutter opened. She beamed at him as he slowly turned towards her. "You're awake," she said.

"Is she really gone?" he asked. Kuukaku's smile faded as she slowly nodded. She had hope he had forgotten her but obviously he didn't.

"Then it's true. Go get my sword Kuukaku" Kaien's torso ached as he pulled himself up off his bed. His sister tried to push him back down gently but he wouldn't let her stop him.

"You're still recovering!" she cried out. Kaien pushed her away and forced himself to stand up. He painfully walked towards his closet grabbing the first thing he saw.

"How long has it been since those dogs attacked us?" he asked pulling his white shirt over him.

"Two days."

Kaien grunted, "Two days. She could be half dead by now. I'm going if you try to stop me I'll have to knock you out."

"_She could already be dead" _she wanted to say. He would probably actually hurt her if she did. Two days since the attack and he could be wasting his time looking for a dead woman.

"Okay but wait Byakuya wanted to speak with you when you woke up."

"What does he want?" the pain made him irritable. Although he hated being a jerk to his sister he had no time to waste.

"His wife, she's in critical condition. Kurosaki said that she may not make it through the night"

"Where are Ganju and the girls?"

"He survived with only minor injuries. I sent him out of town to get some more supplies for those who are rebuilding. Yuzu is recovering from a concussion and Karin is out helping those who couldn't get into the hospital."

Kaien finished dressing and began searching his room for anything that could help him find Rukia.

"Who was captured?" he asked searching through the large dresser he shared with Rukia.

"Gin Ichimaru was with a few others. The higher ups-especially the Kuchiki's- want to hold trial immediately."

"Did any of those dogs give any useful information?"

"Ichimaru said that most of his subordinates would go to their old hideout but that's east and we saw Abarai heading south."

He found his old watch hidden under Rukia's nightgowns. It was the one he asked her to throw away but instead she kept it. He placed it in his pocket unsure of what to do with it. Finally, he found what he was looking for in another drawer. Rukia's old pile of letters from her old friend and kidnapper Renji. He quickly went through them quickly memorizing the addresses on the envelopes.

"He would take her somewhere where they both can get treated without arising suspicion. Unless he left her somewhere to be treated on her own and went a different direction to throw us off knowing we come after them," he said bitterly. He counted four different addresses on all the letters. Three where from the east close to where Ichimaru's hideout was and the others were from Inuzuri. He grab his sword from Kuukaku's hand and tried to leave. Kuukaku took hold of his arm holding him back.

She looked straight into his dark eyes, the same eyes that ran through her family and said "Kaien-"

He wouldn't hear her protest. Turning towards her he told her in a deep voice dripping with frustration, "I'll go see Kuchiki first. When I return have my horse and bag ready."

Kuukaku reluctantly let him leave watching as he painfully ran off to the hospital.

* * *

**Preview for chapter three (as you can tell it's not done!)**

"Where will you sleep?" he asked her. Rukia pulled her arm away from him. Ichigo tried to take her arm again but she slap him away.

Rukia bitterly told him, "In my home. I can start looking there and perhaps he would stop by tonight."

Ichigo snorted at the idea. "That shithole?! There was nothing there but dirt. Stay here for tonight and then you can leave."

"Renji could return tonight! He doesn't know where I am and he'll be worried!"

"Listen obviously this Renji guy isn't around. Why was your place empty? Why didn't he leave a note? If I'm right about you losing your memory then the guy probably isn't around."

**Please leave reviews!**

**Josie.**


	3. I'm Ichigo and I'm Your Doctor

**Chapter Three: My name is Ichigo and I'm your doctor**

"Hey, are you okay?"

Rukia slowly open her eyes to see the orange hair man above her. He placed the pack of his hand on her forehead checking for a fever.

"Can you hear me?" he asked. Rukia nodded slowly while struggling to get up. The pain shot through her arm almost causing her to scream.

"Lay back down!" he hastily forced her to lay back on the bed, "You had a deep cut starting from your shoulder to your elbow. It was as if someone tried to cut off your arm." Rukia couldn't help but panic. Someone tried to cut off her arm and she couldn't remember why or who did it. She closed her eyes wishing Renji was with her instead of this man. Her entire shoulder and arm were bandaged up so tightly she could hardly move her arm.

"Can you speak?"

"...yes"

"Rukia right?"

"Yes my name is Rukia"

Ichigo shuffled through his bag pulling out the plain tan dress he bought earlier.

"If you feel uncomfortable in that dress you can wear this. I'll help you get up."

"No, I can do it myself" she replied slowly getting up with her free elbow. Ichigo reach out his hand to help her only to have it swated away.

"I said I could do it myself," she replied angrily. Ichigo watch her struggling to her feet wishing there was more he could do. He turned around giving Rukia some privacy.

Rukia turn towards him with a smirk, "Ichigo eh? I always wanted to know how strawberries tasted."

He grunted, "My name doesn't mean strawberries."

"Oh then what does it mean?"

She had difficulties taking off her dress. Her arm was almost useless. She sighed softly so Ichigo wouldn't hear her. She despised being a burden although she was still grateful for her life being saved.

"It means 'one who protects'"

"Ichigo?" Rukia questioned why the name felt so familiar, so comfortable " You don't look like a protector."

"What does that-AHH!" He made the mistake of turning around just as Rukia took off her dress.

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo covered his face with his hand hiding his burning red face. "You're naked! Put the dress on!"

Rukia couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Haven't you ever seen a naked woman before?"

"I'm a gentleman and I shouldn't be seeing the parts God gave you! Besides you look like a child and it feels wrong"

Rukia giggled making Ichigo turn a brighter shade of red.

"It's not funny!"

She tried her best to stifle her laught but was obviously failing,"Ye-Yes i-t iiisss!" She managed to ignore her pain and quickly put the dress on, "There! I put the dress on so you may turn around and look if you wish"

Ichigo wasn't sure if he could trust her. Another woman, along time ago, said the very same thing only to find out she lied and was still naked. He wasn't falling for that again.

" Didn't you feel odd with me, you know, seeing you?" he asked shyly.

Rukia beamed. This man was practically a little boy. If anyone should be asking that question it should be her. "You seeing me naked? No, not really. It's nothing sexual and I'm use to changing out in the open…Can you please turn around and help me zip up the back? I can't seem to reach with my good arm"

Ichigo zipped up the back of her dress noticing her smooth, pale skin. He blushed at the thought of touching her back. His fingers started to trembel as his hands went closer up to her neck. Now that naked image of her was planted in his mind forever and it just felt inappropriate for a doctor.

Rukia sensed his trembling fingers, "You shouldn't be so embarrassed. You're older than me so shouldn't you be use to this? Unless you're-"

Ichigo raised his voice, "I'm not a virgin! I'm just a gentleman that's all!"

Rukia faced him and blinked,"I was going to say something else but I guess that explains it"

He brought his hand to his face wishing that he could just start over, "just stop it okay?" He grab the sling off the table and helped Rukia place her arm in it. "There this should help you in the meantime."

"Alright," Rukia proceeded for the door, "Thank you for everything Ichigo."

"Where are you going?"

"Home"

"Where is that?"

She remember what happened earlier when Ichigo found her. Just the thought of Renji not being there sadden and irriated her. She bitterly told him, "Where you found me. I can start looking there and perhaps Renji would stop by tonight."

Ichigo snorted at the idea. "That shithole?! There was nothing there but dirt. Stay here for tonight and then you can leave."

"Renji could return tonight! He doesn't know where I am and he'll be worried!"

"Listen obviously this Renji guy isn't around. Why was your place empty? Why didn't he leave a note? The guy probably isn't around."

"…I don't know how I ended up by the river or where Renji and our possesions went, but I do know that I should start there and search for answers."

He admired her determination but still thought it was a ridiculous idea.

"I don't think you should go there by yourself"

"I don't think I need your permission to leave-Ahhh" Rukia collapsed back onto the floor. She suddenly felt extremely exhausted and weak. Ichigo quickly ran to her to check her forehead. "Your tempeture went up. I think you have a fever-here get up and come to bed"

Ichigo carried her off to bed.

"Here, rest for a bit. I'll go get you some medicine to bring down your fever."

Ichigo left Rukia alone in the small bedroom. She looked around hoping to learn more about her mysterious doctor.

It was a basic small bedroom. Just a bed, a nightstand next to the bed and a small portable table covered in notes and books. On the nightstand was a photo of a younge Ichigo and two small girls. One girl had black hair and the other had blonde hair. Next to the photograph was a letter written from an Isshin Kurosaki. She tried not to snoop but the urge was stronger then her fever. Reading it over she learned a few things about Ichigo.

_My dearest celibate son Ichigo,_

_How I missed you! Four years with out you is too much! Your sisters are all fine. Especially the oldest. She was recently injured in a fight but is recovering nicely. Your brothers are the same. Except for Kaien of course. He is in complete ectasy over his new wife. She's a Kuchiki but is completely different from her family. I can't really describe the girl. She's just perfect for a man like Kaien. Visiting them makes me think of you. Why have you not come home?! Come home soon and bring a nice young girl like Kaien's wife with you! If not we'll find you one here in town. I'm not getting any younger and I would love to have grandchildren before I turn one hundred!_

_Love your father,_

_Isshin_

_P.S. I am not jesting about bringing a girl home. Even if you bring a man home instead we will not judge you. We will still love you very very much. _

Rukia tried her best to suppress her laugh. "I knew it" she murrmered quietly to herself. Then she saw the date of the letter that shocked her down to her bones. "The-the date!" Rukia felt her heart speed up, her bones shaking and her stomach turning.

"What about them?" Ichigo brought in a small cup of tea and a paper napking and placed on the nightstand.

Rukia's eyes grew wider and she felt as if her stomach was running up her throat. "The year an-and this letter. I can read them!"

Ichigo didn't understand. "Excuse me?"

Rukia gave him back his letter while tears began to build in her eyes. "I understand what they mean, what they say. The year-the sixth year since King Aizen has been crowned. "

"Yea it's the sixth year, so what?" Ichigo couldn't help feel concern for her mental health. Here she was crying about the year and the fact she could read. She should be happy she could read. Not many people are fortuante enough to learn how to read and here she was crying about it.

"It isn't the third year?! My birthday is the exact same date that Aizen was crowned. I remember that-that was just last week. I know because Renji got me a piece of chocolate for my birthday! And I can read! I never knew how to read before!!"

This set off a small alarm in Ichigo head. "What are you saying Rukia?"

"I'm not fifteen… I'm eighteen and I can read."

It made complete sense to Ichigo, but for Rukia it only made her more confused and scared then ever before.

"Amnesia" Ichigo said after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"You have amnesia. If you forgotten three years of your life then that would explain why you don't know where your friend Renji is."

Rukia quickly tried to get up, "I have to find out what happened to him" but Ichigo worried for the safty of physical and mental health held her back down onto the bed. Rukia wouldn't have any of it and swung her fist against his face. It was an incredible weak punch that didn't even leave mark. Ichigo didn't budge and only climbed on top of her with an angry gaze.

"Bitch, you didn't have to hit me!"

Rukia struggled some more but gave up when her shoulder started to ache. "I just want Renji"

Ichigo's gaze softened as he started to empathize with her. She only wanted her friend and Ichigo wasn't doing much to help her.

He sighed, "I'll help you find this Renji guy tomorrow. We need to bring your fever down first."

Rukia was astonish, "You'll help me find Renji? Why?"

He said the first thing that came to his mind, "You're unusual." She didn't expect that answer.

"What?"

"I mean you're an unusual case. Your arm was almost cut off and you have amnesia. I usually just get patients sick from dieseases but never an attempted murder."

He really knew how to make a girl panic.

"H-how do you know someone tried to kill me?"

He shruged, "I don't really know how. It just makes sense. What do you say?"

She thought about it for a moment. There was nothing she could really do right now and if Ichigo help she would have a better chance at finding Renji. "I guess it couldn't hurt but I'm in charge! So don't treat me like a small child! And get off me!"

Ichigo gave her a smile. The kind of smile where your heart starts to flutter a little. She couldn't help but stare at the details of his face. His smooth skin, a small scar at the very bottom of his chin, his amber eyes, long lashes.

She stopped herself. She was getting that feeling again. The one she felt around Renji when she wanted to kiss him. Except she really didn't know why she wanted to kiss Ichigo. Sure, he helped her but he wasn't all that great.

"Seriously, get off me Ichigo" she said bitterly with her eyes burning straight into his.

He slowly got off her and handed her the tea. Rukia suspiciously took the cup noticing the funny yellow color of the tea.

"You said you were getting medicine"

"I did. It's herbal tea. I don't really like herbal medicine but this is the one medicine I trust to bring down a fever."

He anxiously waited for her to drink the tea. "Go ahead, I promise I didn't poison or drug it at all."

Rukia felt her eyes brimming with tears again, "Ichigo, thank you so much. You didn't have to do this. I'm just a stranger and you kindly took me in"

Ichigo beamed. Many patients have thanked him over the years but this woman seemed so sincere it just warmed his heart."Well it's my job to take care of the sick. I am a doctor after all."

They smiled at eachother while questioning what strange event brought them together in the first place. Rukia started to drink her tea while Ichigo headed for the door.

"Just drink as much as you can I'm going to see if Nel returned with our din-" Ichigo unexpectedly had a coughing fit. He held onto the wall using all his strength not to collapse. Rukia ran out of bed spilling the tea all over the floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She wasn't sure what to do but stand around and rub his back. "Ichigo?" was all she managed to say.

It took a few minutes but evenutally his coughing fit settled. Ichigo leaned back against the wall with a weary expression. It seemed that those few minutes took almost every ounce of strength in him. He saw Rukia's scarred face and questioned why she would worry about him in the first place. They only had just met.

"I'm sorry, I had a bad cold awhile ago and I guess the cough hasn't gone away yet," he heard the front door open signaling Nel's return "Nel is back. Could you do me a favor Rukia? Get back into bed and I'll bring you back another cup of tea. Also, don't tell Nel about what happened. She frets a lot whenever I'm sick and it's quite annoying."

Rukia nodded, agreeing to keep quiet about Ichigo's sudden cough attack but somehow it felt wrong to keep it secret.

~~--~~~--

**It's been awhile hasn't it? It took me forever to write this chapter.I blame the muse for not showing up to work and maybe a little procrastination. I had to cut this chapter off here because the scene where Kaien and Byakuya speak just made this chapter wayyyy too long. Hopefully, I can get chapter four up very soon.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the earlier chapters and please review this chapter!**


	4. She Will Never Forgive You

Chapter Four: She Will Never Forgive You

The attack on Seiretei left the medical center overflowing with patients. Many had second to third degree burns, broken bones and ribs, others lost a limb, and some even had terrible migraines from the smoke. The medical staff that wasn't injured tried their best to help but were still swamped by the amount of patients they had. Byakuya Kuchiki tried his best to get his wife the best care yet it was impossible with other nobles also in critically condition. He made the decision to take care of her himself in the privacy of their own home.

His own household staff watched in awe as he personally took care of all her needs. From changing her bandages, feeding her and even helping her out in the restroom, he did it all. Despite the drastic change in his behavior one thing didn't change, his expression. He still had the stoic and cold face he had his entire life. He didn't look worried over his wife or her missing sister or annoyed by all the tasks it took for taking care of someone. When his wife asked him to smile he only whispered something in her ear and kept his usual face.

While taking a short break he heard loud voices and feet stomping in. There were only three people in Seiretei who would dare barge into the Kuchiki home and he had a pretty good idea on who it was this time.

Kaien's voice blared through the house "How is she?"

Byakuya step out into the hall stopping Kaien dead in his tracks.

"You never did have any manners. I was expecting you Shiba."

Kaien held out his hand. "Save the speech Kuchiki. I don't care what you have to say. I just want to know how Hisana is doing."

"She is slowly recovering."

Kaien took this as an opportunity to leave quickly before Byakuya could say anything else.

"Great to hear she's okay! I'll be taking my leave now!" he said waving goodbye.

Byakuya followed him from the hallway out to the front porch. He said quietly, "I will be joining you"

Kaien quickly turned around, face to face with his brother-in-law, "What?"

"I will join you in your search for Rukia"

Shit, the last thing he needed was for his brother in law getting in the way. Kaien protested, "But your wife is in there! You plan to leave her alon-"

"Hisana wished it. Bringing Rukia back will satisfy her"

Kaien sighed, there was no point in arguing with him. Even Byakuya could somehow be useful in finding Rukia. "Okay but I'm in charge Kuchiki! She's my wife and-"

"Enough, Hisana wanted to see you before you left." He led Kaien back down the hallway and into Hisana's room.

What used to be the tearoom was now a make shift hospital room. Hisana turned her head away from the window and smiled brightly at Kaien. "Shiba-kun, it's so nice to see that you're alright."

Kaien sat down by her side taking her small delicate hand into his. "Shh, don't speak. I'll make this quick so you can rest. I promise that I'll bring Rukia home as quickly as I can. Before you know it she'll be right here next to you," he said optimistically. Hisana's smile quickly faded and her face turned serious.

"Thank you Shiba-Kun, but I need you to promise me something else"

"What is it?"

"Don't kill Abarai-san"

She nearly knocked Kaien out with that one. "I'm afraid I can't keep that promise," he said. Slowly getting up he pulled his hand away from her. "I love Rukia and I can't easily forgive anyone who hurts her or her sister."

"Yes you can. If you murder him Rukia will be sadden. I don't want to see those sad eyes ever again."

"But Abarai is the reason you're here in this bed and she's missing!"

He turned his face in an effort to avoid eye contact with her. He knew if he did then he would make the mistake of promising not to kill Renji.

Hisana continued to plead with him. "I know that he took her away but he didn't injure me. He saved me from Ichimaru"

"But he's the reason Ichimaru came here in the first place! He led them here!"

"I know but he's important to Rukia. They grew up together, he's the reason why she was still alive when I found her. If you kill him, Rukia might not forgive you. No, she would never forgive you."

Those words turned him inside out. He wanted to rip Abarai and Ichimaru apart and feed them to the dogs. He also wanted to hold Rukia back in his arms but she would never betray Abarai. Without Renji then Rukia would be dead. She owed him her life and Kaien would always be second to him. Always. He finally faced Hisana.

"Che. I really don't think she'll mind if she's already dead."

Hisana's face turned to horror. Byakuya unsheathed his sword quickly holding it up to Kaien's neck. "Stop it please! Both of you please!" Hisana used all of her strength to get up. Using the wall as support she faced both men.

"For years everyone told me that she was dead. My gut-no my heart knew she wasn't. Finally, I found her. She was a little unhealthy but still alive. If I didn't listen to my heart before then I would never have found my sister. Rukia is alive out there. She's fighting every second for her life. Please, stop fighting and find her. Forget about Abarai. You can deal with him later after you find Rukia. Once I recover I will join you but you have a better chance in finding her now then later."

Kaien couldn't say no. Those eyes, Rukia's eyes, needed his help. Only a monster would say no.

"Alright, I promise not to kill Abarai but don't expect him to escape a few painful injuries"

She gave him a bright smile and before she could say anything else Byakuya interrupted her. "Hisana, we must leave immediately. You must rest while Isane Kotesu and the household staff watch over you"

"Byakuya-Sama, please be careful. You two Shiba-kun, please watch over each other."

They both quickly left the room. Byakuya called the nearest servant and order him to prepare his things.

"Do you know where we should be heading?" Byakuya asked.

Kaien crossed his arms as his face frowned. "Either Inuzuri or Kusajishi. Inuzuri because she lived there when she was a kid and Kusajishi because that is where their hideout is."

"Understandable, we will pass through Inuzuri on our way to Kusajishi. If they are not there we will search elsewhere."

Kaien turn towards Byakuya. His dark eyes glaring straight into Byakuya's soul. "Kuchiki…I know what I promised your wife but if I see him and Rukia is dead then don't expect me to hold back"

Byakuya's eyes went smaller. "Are you willing to make me a liar?"

"You didn't promise a thing to her" he retorted.

Kaien waited for Byakuya's response. When it seemed like he wouldn't receive one he started to walk towards the door. "I promised to watch over you…" Byakuya called out after him, "that includes making sure you don't go back on your word."

He study his brother in law carefully. Years ago, before Hisana, this man wouldn't have cared what happen to him. He would have allowed Kaien to search for Rukia on his own, kill Renji or even died. Byakuya was no longer the man who forced his brother out of the city. The man who tore his family apart. He was now a man of honor searching for his loving wife's sister. Kaien couldn't believe it. "Che. I always said Hisana was too good for you but it looks like she rubbed off on you."


	5. I Told You Already

Chapter Five: I Told You Already

"Renji, where are you?" Rukia quietly asked herself. She watched the sunrise on the porch of the "clinic" Ichigo ran. Really, it was an old run down house but after a long day of cleaning became Ichigo's temporary clinic while in Inuzuri. After bringing her fever down Ichigo made the decision to remain in Inuzuri. He wanted to make sure Rukia's arm healed properly and that the residents of Inuzuri received medical treatment. It had been a week and a half since Ichigo found her and she was grateful that he helped her out. She just hated how he wouldn't let her do anything by herself from changing her bandages to searching for Renji. She was use to doing things on her own even when she was injured. However, Ichigo insisted that they search for Renji together.

Deep inside she was secretly glad that he did because they couldn't find a single person who knew her or Renji. She couldn't find a single answer to his whereabouts or if he was even alive. They couldn't even find any former acquaintances who could give her any information. The worst part was finding out that she hadn't been in Inuzuri for years. It seemed like every person she knew or knew Renji disappeared. It was astonishing how the same town she grew up in there were only unfamiliar faces. The residents didn't recognize her which meant that she had left sometime in the past three years. Where was she in those three years?

She felt trap. There was no one and nowhere to go. Ichigo assured her that someone would have the answer to her questions but she needed to be patient. She had patience she just didn't know if she had time. She hated to think that Renji could have died which is why she left Inuzuri in the first place. If so, where did she live? Was there even one person waiting for her? Or was she truly alone in the world?

"Rukia?"

She turned towards the little girl in the doorway. "What are you doing up so early Nel?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Nel gave her a sleepy smile and groped the blanket around her tightly. "What about you?"

"Same here. Come sit down next to me." Rukia pat the spot next to her and the girl happily obliged. She sat close to her new friend and offered some of her blanket to Rukia. She gently shook her head and put her arm around Nel. She was use to the cold morning and the dress she was wearing kept her petite body warm. Ichigo had secretly gone and bought Rukia a few decent dresses to wear. She thought back to the green dress she wore when Ichigo found her. A simple but beautiful dress that was much more expensive than the dresses Ichigo bought her. The thought that she had something so expensive bother her. She obviously was somewhere rich if she was wearing a dress like that. Unless it was given to her but who would buy her a dress like that? And for what reason? She shuddered at the thought that she did something sexual or violent in exchange for a dress.

"Rukia, are you sad?" Nel asked quietly. The girl was obviously still sleepy as she let out a yawn and used Rukia's chest as a pillow.

"Yes, I'm sad" she admitted.

"Because of your friend Renji?"

"Yea"

"Its okay, Itsygo told me that we wouldn't leave until you found your friend or someone you knew."

"He did?"

Nel nodded her head against Rukia's body.

"Yea, I was mad at first because he promised me we would go to Seiretei but I don't want to leave you alone either."

Rukia started to run her hand through Nel's short green locks. "Thank you Nel," Rukia responded kindheartedly. "Why do you want to go there so badly?"

"To Seiretei?" Nel lifted her head up to look into Rukia's eyes. Slowly she let out a giant grin. "Because I want to meet Itsygo's family and visit his wife."

Rukia felt her chest tighten up. She never thought Ichigo was married. He didn't have ring, pictures or even mentioned her. "Wife?"

"Yea, his wife is buried there with her parents. She saved my life and I want to thank her."

Her body relaxed when she heard 'buried'. Rukia couldn't help but feel relieved that his wife was dead. She kicked the thought out of her head. It didn't matter if Ichigo was married or not- she needed to find Renji not worry about Ichigo's relationship status.

"Nel, Rukia what are you guys doing up?"

Speak of the devil.

He walked onto the porch with a simple pair of black pants on and a white long sleeve shirt. Rukia frowned at him walking around barefoot and with no jacket. She remembered the cough attack he had when they first met and how frightening it was for her. He had similar attacks after that night but they weren't as violent. A man walking around pretending to be healthy when he was secretly ill.

"We couldn't sleep," Nel responded happily. The past week and a half had been great for Nel. She never did like other women but Rukia was the one person she immediately took a liking too. It was also a nice change to talk to a girl instead of grumpy Ichigo.

Ichigo frowned, "You should be getting some sleep Rukia. You need to take care of yourself."

Rukia rolled her eyes and waved the thought away. "I'm fine Ichigo. You should start taking care of yourself."

"What does that mean?" Nel's ears perked up. Ichigo's eyes widen afraid that Nel would learn about his coughing fits. Nel looked at the both of them confused of what Rukia was referring to.

Before Ichigo could come up with an excuse Rukia spoke, "I-I meant that if Ichigo overworks himself he might get sick. He needs to just sit down and relax for a bit."

Rukia was so convincing that if Ichigo wasn't the one having the cough attacks he would have believed her. This satisfied Nel and she placed her head on Rukia's shoulder.

"I think so too. Itsygo works too much and starts to get all grumpy and mean. That's why his face is stuck like that."

Ichigo's signature frown came back, "What did ya say ya brat?" He yanked Nel's blanket so fast that she almost fell off the porch. She quickly rebounded and aimed for Ichigo's stomach with a punch. He blocked it. She tried again and Ichigo easily blocked it. Rukia couldn't help but laugh at the sight and stood up. "I'm going to get breakfast started. Nel want to help me?"

"Yes!" she yelled, quickly forgetting about her battle. Nel grab Rukia's hand and they strolled into the house together.

"Weird," he thought aloud. Whenever a woman got close to him Nel was always there to frighten her away. Her taking an interest in Rukia pleased him and upset him. He was afraid of the face Nel would make once Rukia found Renji and left them. He knew she would immediately start crying once she heard the news. He also didn't want Rukia to leave. Although they only spent a short amount of time together he was starting to picture his life with her. Not as husband and wife or even boyfriend and girlfriend but as close friends. He wanted to protect her from any bad news about Renji, her missing years or any attacks. He wanted to be by her side.

"Excuse me? Is this the Kurosaki clinic?"

A thin man with short black hair, blue eyes and a nervous expression interrupted Ichigo's thoughts. Ichigo watched him slowly climb up the stairs onto the clinic's porch.

"Yea and I'm Kurosaki. Do you need a doctor?"

The man's face looked like he was going to vomit. "Ah no-I mean yes I do!"

"What's wrong?"

The man froze for a minute. Ichigo wasn't sure if the kid was going to pass out first or vomit. The man kneeled down on the ground in front of Ichigo. "Well I mean I'm looking to work under a doctor! I'm a student and I need a doctor to accept me. My name is Hanataro Yamada."

"A student?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yes sir! I finished my studies and returned home yesterday to find out there was a doctor in town and I was hoping you can take me under as an apprentice."

"Well unfortunately I don't need anyone to help me out. I'm sure you can find another doctor to help you out."

Hanataro's face turned into disappointment. "I understand. I tried looking for someone but the other doctors won't take me and I was hoping you could."

"I don't plan on staying in Inuzuri for long. I'm a traveling doctor" Ichigo explained.

"I don't care! I-I-I mean that I don't care if you don't pay or travel a lot. I want to learn and I was hoping you could teach me."

Ichigo saw the determination the man had in his eyes. The same determination he had years ago when he left Seiretei with his wife. Who was he to turn Hanataro away? This was actually the first time he even had someone offer to help him out with the clinic. "Hanataro right?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, "Ichigo walked towards the front the door and waved Hanataro in. "Come inside and meet Nel. She's my nurse. If she likes you then I'll take you on as an apprentice."

"Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet," he warned while holding open the door.

The house Ichigo rented wasn't very large but it worked. Inside there was a kitchen, medium size living room where he treated patients, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Hanataro eyed everything with large amazed eyes. Together the men walked into the kitchen where Rukia and Nel were making breakfast. The girls chatted about the patients who stopped by the previous days. Rukia turned around and almost dropped the spoon she had in her hand.

"Rukia?" Hanataro asked. He immediately ran up to her and gave her a hug. Rukia flinched from the pain of pressure on her arm and he quickly stepped back noticing her injury.

"Hanataro?" "What happened to your arm?" they said at the same time. Both Nel and Ichigo looked at each other with confusion. Then Nel's face turned to glee that Rukia found someone she knew while Ichigo's face turned dark. This man could lead Rukia to Renji which meant that Rukia would leave them. He mentally kicked himself for allowing this man into his clinic. Then kicked himself again for that thought. No, this was good. Rukia needed answers and at least he was here to support her if she got them.

"You two know each other?" he asked darkly.

"We grew up together!" Hanataro responded happily. "Rukia how are you? Why have you returned? What happened to your arm?" he asked quickly.

Rukia face went from happy to sad in a second.

"That's what I want to know," she whispered. Hanataro didn't know how to respond to the situation. He took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze and a reassuring smile.

"Hanataro, unfortunately Rukia has amnesia and can't remember the past three years of her life," Ichigo unwilling explained. "Maybe you can help us by filing in the blanks."

Hanataro nodded his head finally starting to understand what happened. "Ah, that's the problem."

"What is?" Rukia asked.

"I haven't been here for three years either. I left a week after you did."

So she did leave. "I left Inuzuri?" she asked quietly.

"Yea, with your sister."

Rukia stared at him in disbelief. "My sister? I don't have a sister."

"Rukia you should sit down."

They both made their way to the small table in the corner of the room. Ichigo tried to grab Nel's arm but she pushed him away. "Come on Nel," he ordered.

"Wait, I want to know what happened to Rukia"

"It's none of our business-"

Rukia interrupted their bickering, "Stay, You two helped me so much and you should know what happened to me." She nodded at Hanataro urging him to tell the story. "Tell me Hanataro, what happened three years ago that I left Inuzuri with my 'sister'?"

Hanataro let out a deep breath and thought for a second on how to easily tell Rukia her heartbreaking tale."Renji," he started. Rukia leaned in close to him afraid that she would miss a single word. Ichigo and Nel also drew in closer. Ichigo went over to Rukia's side in case she needed him and placed a hand on her good shoulder.

Hanataro continued, "Renji was arrested for stealing a horse one day and while they were arresting him you started to fight with the guards and ended up getting arrested too." Rukia nodded her head. That sounded like her. Fighting anyone to protect Renji. "The next day a man and woman came into town with an entire army of bodyguards. That woman looked exactly like you. Seriously, she was the spitting image of you. They heard about you from someone at the inn they were staying at and they went straight to the prison where you were awaiting trial. This woman said you were the sister she abandoned as a baby and the couple paid your fine. They wanted you to go with them to Seiretei."

"Sister?" Rukia repeated. She had a sister, one that looked exactly like her? Nothing made sense.

"Yea, but you wouldn't leave without Renji. So you convinced your sister to help get Renji out and they were going to but…" Hanataro's voice trailed off. Rukia started to shake because she knew what happened next. She couldn't remember but she felt it in her bones. The grief and pain was starting to build up.

"But what?" she yelled. She needed to hear it. She had to hear what happened to Renji. Ichigo's hand tightened on her shoulder telling her to calm down but she couldn't. She secretly knew something happened to Renji and this was her chance for Hanataro to finally confirm her suspicions.

"He was executed."

"WHAT?" the word escaped her throat.

She knew it.

He was dead. Her body felt weak, her mind blank and tears clouded her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rukia, they executed him because he killed a guard while imprisoned. After that you immediately left for Seiretei and I left a week later to study on becoming a doctor." He took her shaking hand again with his. He never thought he would have to tell Rukia about the death of her best friend. He knew that once he was a doctor he would have to tell people about the death of their loved ones but never did he think he would have to Rukia about something that happened three years ago.

"Why?" she asked herself. How did this happen? Why couldn't she remember a thing about Renji? What happened to her after Renji's death? Who was this mysterious sister of hers that whisked her out of Inuzuri immediately after.

So many questions filled her mind and she couldn't handle it. She needed air, peace, and she needed to cry. She stood up so quickly that she knocked over the chair and ran outside.

"Don't run!""Rukia!"Ichigo and Nel called after her.

She bolted down the steps of the clinic almost falling flat on her face. Her thin legs carried her as far as they could before she finally collapsed on her injured shoulder screaming in pain. She didn't have the strength to get up so she stayed there in the dirt road with tears running down her face.

"Why? Why is he dead? WHY?" she screamed at the now blue sky. A beautiful day that was the polar opposite of her aching heart. Suddenly, strong hands pulled her up from the ground and cradled her against a strong muscular chest.

"Rukia, I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered into her ear. She cried and gasp for air against his chest. He ran his hand through her hair and gently kissed her forehead. "I know you loved him but you can't do this to yourself. This happened three years ago and you already went through this. I know you're in pain and I understand it but you need to look forward. You have a family-a sister and a brother in law. They're in Seiretei."

She started to calm down. Ichigo was right. She did go through all this pain years ago and now she finally had the answers she was looking for. "Seiretei?"she repeated. Ichigo pulled his head back at an angle trying to look into her cloudy violet eyes. He gave her a gentle smile, a smile that made the pain she felt slowly start to fade.

"Yea, now you know what happened to Renji but you need to find out what else happened in the past three years."

Rukia pulled away from him and stared at him for what felt like an eternity. His words made sense. She finally had some answers and she now knew where to start looking. Where to find the answers of her missing past. She studied his face. He still had the gentle understanding smile but his eyes. His amber eyes told her that he understood her pain and that he once felt the same grief. He leaned in closer to her his forehead gently touching hers and his eyes half closed. It felt nice having his arms around her and his face so close to hers.

"Thank you Ichigo, for standing by and helping me." She whispered her sweet breath touching his face. Ichigo's hands went up to her face.

"I'm a doctor. I'm here to help. I'm always going to be here for you Rukia," he told her. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. He heard her mumbled another 'Thank You'. He held her close to him enjoying the moment of peace surrounding them. He felt her heart beat upon his chest. He could feel her pain through it and he tightened his grip on her. He wanted her to feel his heart too hoping she would understand that he was there for her.

That he was falling for her.

They stayed close for a while until their legs started to ache. Ichigo stood up and helped Rukia up to her feet. They stared at each other for a another few moments until Ichigo lowered his head and wiped her face with his sleeve. His hands felt warm against her pale skin and cool air. His face was so close to hers and her eyes spotted his soft lips.

She wanted to kiss him.

Ichigo removed his hands from her face and gave her another hug. He was careful not to hurt her shoulder.

Suddenly he remembered something. "Here" he said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the silver bracelet he found on Rukia and handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked him. She carefully examined the beautiful silver bracelet and noticed the crest. It looked familiar but she couldn't figure out where she had seen it before

"This is yours," he told her

"What?" She was surprised. Was this a gift from him to her?

Ichigo sighed. He thought of the right words to say, "Look, I don't want to upset you but you were wearing that when I found you."

"I was?"

"It has the Shiba clan's crest on it," he explained.

"Shiba?"

Ichigo studied her face, "Yea the Shibas. They're my family."

"This looks expensive." Rukia shot him a fearful glance. An expensive bracelet with Ichigo's family crest on it was in her possession. Here she was thinking she was finally getting answers to her missing years and instead she received more questions.

"Well only nobles live in Seiretei."

Rukia paused trying to comprehend what he just said. Ichigo was a noble. Ichigo, the same man working as a doctor and took care of her was really a noble? This whole time she thought he was just like her-a commoner.

"So you are a Shiba?"

"Eh, not really." He didn't know if he really wanted to explain his long sordid history with her now considering she just found out her best friend was dead. Again. He decided that now wasn't the time to talk about his family and would tell her another time. He took her hand and started to walk back to the clinic. Rukia followed his lead and together they walked side by side holding each other's hands. "Look let's not get into that right now. We have to start heading back or Nel will get worried. About the bracelet, you were wearing that the night I found you and I kept it hidden because I wasn't sure how to tell you. I wanted to see if we found Renji first or something. Now we know we have to go to Seiretei and that we start with checking out the Shibas."

Rukia nodded in agreement. Later she will ask him about the Shibas and the cough attacks. Then she remembered something about the night Ichigo and Nel found her in her old cabin. "Do you know Hisana?" she asked.

"A what?"

"Hisana that was the name of someone. Is it possible that this Hisana is my sister or someone related to the Shibas?"

Ichigo thought about it for a second. It did make sense if her sister was a noble if she came to Inuzuri with an army. Still it didn't explain why Rukia had a bracelet with the Shiba clan's crest on it. "It's possible. Usually the only people who have noble crests with them are family members or slaves," he said loudly.

"Slaves?"Rukia was confused. She knew slaves existed but they weren't every common since they were usually prisoners from other countries.

"You think I could be a slave?" she asked him.

"No, Hanataro said that your sister brought an army with her and she paid your fine. If anything you're probably a Shiba."

"Does that mean I might be a relative of yours?"

Ichigo thought hard about it. It was possible for Rukia to be related to him if she was a Shiba. Did that mean he was falling for someone within the clan?

"Not really, I'm just related to the Shibas. I'm not really one of them," he lied. "So even if you were a Shiba it wouldn't mean we were related. There a lot of families in the clan so you could be a distant relative. Besides, why would your sister abandon you in Inuzuri if you were a Shiba? It's more likely that she married into the family or that you were adopted."

"So I could be a noble?"

She was confused. Families within a clan? Adoption? Marriage? So many questions and she couldn't take it anymore. Ichigo saw the confusion on her face and gave her hand squeeze.

"Maybe, maybe not. Only way to find out is by going to Seiretei. We leave in the morning."

Rukia smiled at him. He was going to help her find out about her truth. Except for Renji, no one has ever been so kind to her. "Thank you Ichigo. I'm very grateful."

He returned her smile and they both continued walking towards the clinic. When they both reached the house Rukia spun around and gave Ichigo a tight hug. "Oh and Ichigo" she said looking into his face.

"Yea?"

"I loved Renji but as a brother. I told you that already."

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him softly on the lips. So soft that if Ichigo didn't have his eyes open he would have missed it. She pulled away quickly and ran back inside the clinic to clean up.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A Few Towns Away From Inuzuri

The fat man wore a long sleeve purple tunic and light beige pants. He stepped back as he saw the sword, stained with dry blood, pointed at him. He kept walking backwards until his back hit the cold dark wall. "I swear Renji was here. I don't know where he went! He pa-"

He felt the sword pierce his gut and blood spill out from the wound and his mouth. His vision was starting to fade but the last thing he saw was that man. His spiky black hair, tan skin, dark eyes. The eyes were the last thing he could focus on until everything faded to black.

"ARGH!" Kaien yelled as he pulled his sword out of the fat man's dead body. He watched the man slump down to the floor. Instead of feeling the usual remorse he felt when killing someone he only felt disgust. Disgust for the man and anyone who stood between him and Rukia.

"Now you kill before letting them finish their sentences?" Byakuya asked. He walked over to the man and examined the situation. Kaien just stared at the dead body, his eyes black and filled with hatred.

"All these thieves and lowlifes are the reason why Rukia is missing." He sheathed his sword and walked back to the door. "Every single one of them are protecting Renji and making it harder to find her."

Byakuya followed Kaien back onto the street. They were in a small dirty town close by to Inuzuri. The town was popular for thieves and murderers to hide. A man they had met a few days ago said that Renji was heading towards this town with a small dark haired woman. Both of them rushed immediately there only to find out it was too late. Some shifty looking man had spotted Renji leaving the day before without the woman. Kaien felt sick to his stomach but not because of the people he killed but because Renji was alive while there was still no word on Rukia.

No one knew where the woman was. They only saw her entire the town with him but hadn't seen her leave by herself or with Renji.

Kaien annoyed with the results killed the informants and headed straight to the room Renji last rented. His hopes were raised once again when the landowner assured him that Renji was still in the room since he had only seen him minutes ago.

Of course, the room was empty and now Kaien had no leads to Rukia's whereabouts or Renji's.

They both walked straight to where they tied their horses. "Today is a difficult day, which I understand but you must keep your head clear and not let those useless emotions get in your way," Byakuya advised. They both mounted their horses and started the ride towards Inuzuri. Behind them a group of twenty men with armor rode followed. Byakuya wouldn't leave Seiretei without his own army of bodyguards. Not after the attack on Seiretei was he going to put himself, Kaien or Rukia in danger. After a long silence Kaien finally spoke.

"Today is her birthday Byakuya. She should be at home not out here in this disgusting world."

Byakuya understood. Kaien was beginning to think that she was dead. "You are forgetting that this is the world she raised herself in. If you think she wouldn't be able to protect herself out here than you don't know your wife-or mine."

Kaien didn't respond. He knew Rukia would be able to survive on her own. Except she was attacked by Ichimaru and probably didn't have enough strength to defend herself against Renji.

Byakuya continued, "It's strange knowing that the two most beautiful women in the world came from all this filth."

"I have to find Rukia," Kaien whispered to himself, "She has to be alive."

* * *

"Thanks Rangiku." Renji jumped out of the cart and headed towards the front of it where a beautiful blonde woman sat. He unhooked one of the horses from the cart and started to mount it.

"Oy, listen up Renji!" Rangiku called after him.

"What is it?" he guided his horse next to her. Rangiku slowly reached down and started to pull out pieces of hay out of his bright red hair.

"You find that girl and bring her back. You didn't kidnap Rukia just to lose her did ya?" she said with a sad smile on her face. Renji's felt sick to his stomach. He was so weak on his way back from Seiretei and Rukia was delirious from her high fever. He ended up passing out on top of his horse and somehow Rukia fell off the horse. When he woke up he was in Rangiku's house recovering from his injuries and barely remembered leaving Rukia in Inuzuri. Luckily, Rangiku had seen his horse wandering close by and found him collapsed in the forest. With her assistant Senna's help she managed to patch Renji up and avoid the guards searching for him.

"Nah I didn't lose her and I didn't kidnap her! I saved her from Gin!"

Renji explained how they originally planned to go to Seiretei and hold up the nobles. He didn't know Gin was planning to burn the city to the ground and kill everyone. He watched a woman who looked like Rukia protect her. After the woman fell down from her horse he swooped in and rescued Rukia from a direct attack from Gin. When he saw the Kuchiki guards heading towards him he panicked and ran away with Rukia on his horse. He didn't mean to kidnap her, he just wanted to protect her from that madman. All he planned on doing was check up on her and steal some gold. He never meant for her or anyone to get hurt.

Renji saw the look Rangiku had on her face and immediately felt embarrassed. He had forgotten about her feelings. "Rangiku I'm sorry about Gin" he apologized.

"No," she shook her head, "don't say anything about it. I knew one day that they would finally arrest him. It's better this way. Now he'll have to pay for his crimes."

Renji reached out and caressed her face with his hand. "Especially for the crimes he did to you."

"Renji-"

He pulled her close to him and gave her a hard kiss. He quickly pulled away and stared straight into her icy blue eyes. "I love you and I promise once I find Rukia I'm coming back for you."

She gave him another sad smile. "You can't love two people at the same time." She looked away with the tears brimming in her eyes. She loved Renji but always felt second to the Rukia he always talked about. Renji forced her to face him. She saw the anger and determination in his eyes, the same eyes that cried after he woke up from earlier after realizing he lost Rukia.

"I told you already that Rukia is my sister," he explained. His voice grew louder "I needed to protect her from Gin and make sure she was happy. You are a different story." He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "I gave you my heart and I'm never letting it go to someone else," he shouted in her face.

Rangiku smiled. He loved her and promised to come back for her. Unlike Gin, who would always lie straight to her face, she knew she could trust Renji. She could give him her heart in exchange for his. She pulled him in for one final kiss and then pushed him away.

"Be safe Renji, don't do anything stupid," she ordered. Renji nodded in agreement and mounted his horse. He sped off towards Inuzuri where he knew Rukia was.

Because that was the last place he remember seeing her.

* * *

A/N: So this was a really long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! So how will Ichigo react when he finds out Seiretei was attacked? Find out in Chapter Six! Please Review!

Xoxo

Josie


End file.
